


Frosted on Top

by AleQueenOfSpace



Series: Mermaids [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, He/Him Trans Female Character, Teasing, Trans Female Character, bad spelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleQueenOfSpace/pseuds/AleQueenOfSpace
Summary: Toffee and Niko decide to make some cupcakes together. and while their husbands are out the two decide to play a little game of teasing.
Relationships: Toffee (linksona) / Niko (Nereide's OC)
Series: Mermaids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137551
Kudos: 1





	Frosted on Top

**Author's Note:**

> Toffee is my Linksona and yes by Sidon I do mean Prince Sidon, however since this is and AU i'm not tagging it as BOTW. also Niko and Dorian both beling to my gf @nereide on Twitter

Frosted on Top

“So, do you think we can make it?” Niko asks, as she looks over at Toffee, who’s reading the recipe she’d chosen. 

“Of course!” He giggles. “We’ve got all the ingredients we need for it…” he stops and sighs. “I still can’t believe Sidon and Dorian forgot to buy the strawberry milk!”

“Well, at least they’ve gone out to get it” Niko points out with a smile.

She’s certain both Toffee and her can agree on it being adorable that their lovers got along as well as the two of them did…

Well, that is, minus the strange blushing looks Toffee and Niko share more often than either would like to admit. 

“Well, let’s get to work shall we!?” Toffee chimes, getting up and holding her hand, pulling her with him to the kitchen. 

The two set to gather the ingredients, and in no time, Niko’s pouring sugar and butter in a bowl as Toffee carefully cracks some eggs, trying to get the whites and yolks separately. 

Once done, one by one he move the yolks into the bowl, while Niko pours the whites on a second bowl and starts whisking them. 

“Dorian and Sidon are taking a bit too long don’t you think?” She asks, looking at the clock.

Toffee stops to think, then looks at her with a knowing smile “well you know those two, all they need is an incentive and either of them can buy an entire shop worth of clothes they want us to wear”

“For them to take off.” she laughs, giving him a teasing look. 

She goes back to whisking as images of dresses, shoes and necklaces fill her mind. 

Dorian has a knack for spoiling her and surprisingly Sidon is exactly like that with Toffee as well. 

She moves the whipped whites to the first bowl and then helps Toffee get the vanilla extract from a cupboard a bit too high for him to reach.

There’s a huge bag of candy, all Toffee’s favorites, tucked at the back.

“And this?” She asks, getting them out.

“Ah! Gimme!!” Toffee bounces. 

“Wait these are yours? Why were they all the way up there?” She asks, already knowing the answer and just wanting to tease him.

“Sidon won’t let me have more than 3 a day so he puts them where I can’t reach them” Toffee puffs his cheeks, making her burst out in laughter.

“Toffee you’re so tiny!” She laughs, pinching his nose “so tinsy tiny, minuscule!” She bullies, making him puff his cheeks even more.

She shakes her head and gives him the bag. “Well better hide it now, and be careful about where you do! We don’t want Sidon finding out! Though something tells me you enjoy being caught misbehaving and getting spanked”

She laughs but notices herself blushing, and to make it worse, he’s blushing too 

he goes out of the kitchen to hide the bag, while she finishes adding the vanilla and stirring the batter.

Before she can pour them in, she’s startled as Toffee moves behind her, hugging her tightly.

“You smell of perfume” he says softly. 

“S-so do you” she points out, turning slightly red. 

Toffee and her are so alike, it’s a bit surprising they can get each other to fluster like this. 

She turns and boops his nose. 

“No distractions, get started on the frosting while I pour these and put them in the oven ok?”

The two continue working for a little while, taking turns to do the washing (something both of them utterly detest doing) while making conversation and slightly dancing to some music they alternate choosing.

Unsurprisingly, their musical taste is also similar. 

Anything cutesy, and sexy enough for them to move too as seductively as they can. 

The two sing to barbie girl as they take the cupcakes out of the oven, and tease each other for every note they get wrong. 

Then it’s on to talking about jewelry. Something Toffee admits they wouldn’t be able to talk about if they both weren’t spoiled sugar babies.

Finally, the cupcakes are cold enough, and one by one the two girls start piping icing over them. 

Toffee’s choice of sugar sprinkles; yellow, cyan and pink, looks adorable over the slightly pink tone of the icing. 

“Well we’re done” she smiles 

“And Sidon and Dorian aren’t back with the milk!” He points out putting water to boil.

He moves to hug her again but stops. “Oh gods, Niko you have some frosting on your dress” he says pointing to her outer thigh 

“Oh fuck!” She startles, moving to clean it with a wet rag. “Fuck I hate when this happens!”

Toffee stops her “Hey it’s ok, lets just put it in the washing machine Straight away, I can lend you one of my dresses meanwhile!”

She looks at him and hums 

“Oh… ok… but Toffee? You have something on your dress too.”

“Wait what?” He asks, but before he can even react, she’s dabbing some icing on his clothes too. 

“Now I guess we both need to change!” She smiles moving to undo Toffee’s zipper. 

“I… yea— change” he almost stammers. His hands are quick to move to the buttons on her back, one by one undoing them 

“Or not?” She giggles

It’s hard to tell who pulls the other’s dress completely off first, but in a matter of seconds, both of them are standing in their underwear.

Niko’s are pink, made of very very soft lace of course. 

Toffee’s have a few decorations and crystals hanging from his thighs and chest 

“Oh well” she smiles looking at them “Sidon does like you covered in gems doesn’t he?”

“Well it seems Dorian likes soft fabric” Toffee points out, moving to touch the strap of her bra. 

The two blush… it’s true, Sidon and Dorian have a big say on what they wear under their clothes… it’s for them to see after all.

Toffee has to admit he’s a bit jealous, Niko’s chest is if only a little softer than his. He stares at it, but is brought back by Niko grabbing his hand and placing it on her bra

“Ah!” Toffee almost jumps but he can’t help but touch. It’s so soft, and the lace only makes it nicer.

He won’t be outdone however, and in a flash, he grabs Niko’s hand and places it on his hip, over the bejeweled strap of his underwear

She blushes and just like him starts to explore. 

They don’t get to do so for long, for only a few seconds later the kettle’s whistling with their tea. 

They separate with a blush, and without saying anything toffee moves to pour the tea on a pot, and get a pair of cups.

meanwhile, Niko grabs a platter and neatly stacks the cupcakes on top.

The two move to toffee’s tea room. And sit among the many pillows and cushions.

Toffee changes the music, playing the soundtrack of Sophia Copolla’s Marie Antonette.

Why are they both blushing? Why can’t they just look at each others face right now?

“Oops” 

Niko interrupts the awkward silence. 

She’s dropped some frosting onto her leg, and moves to clean it with her finger 

“Wait,” Toffee stops her “let’s use a napkin.”

He grabs one and neatly cleans her thigh, however, as soon as he’s done, his hand is on it, caressing slowly 

She turns red, but of course, this is a good excuse to continue “exploring”

She moves her hand to Toffee’s chest, then collarbones 

The two move closer, hands moving from their necks, to their shoulders, tummies, thighs, legs… 

God why do they have to be wearing such skimpy underwear… it’s rather obvious that both are… a bit too into this 

Toffee moves even closer and whispers “Sidon and Dorian will be mad if they find us like this” 

However, she can’t disagree more… she pushes his face a bit to the side and licks his ear, which she’s certain is very much sensitive.

He twitches, but does exactly as she expected and moans. Wrapping his arms around her neck, and doing the same.

Licks turn to kisses, which then move from their ears to their cheeks to….

“Ah!”

They had been too distracted to notice Niko’s cupcake still on their side, and now both their arms and legs are a mess with frosting.

The two laugh, the idea coming to their mind at the same time. 

She grabs his arm and licks it, he takes hers and does the same eyes locked onto each other 

“God you taste so sweet Toffee. You really are candy!” She points out. Grabbing another cupcake and placing it in front of his mouth. He takes a bite, and then moves the cupcake to her mouth.

By this point it’s become a game, who can arouse and seduce the other more.

“What on…” 

They’re interrupted by Sidon’s startled voice.

Both him and Dorian are standing at the door, beet red while barely holding the bags of milk and all the shopping they had done for their girls 

“Oh well… seems we can’t leave our ladies alone for 30 minutes Sidon” Dorian points out with a smile.

“N-no…” Sidon stammers still amazed at what the two had found. 

Toffee is quick to realize how good of a mess they found them in. And moves to pepper Niko’s neck with kisses. Making her moan. She looks at him, understanding settling in.

“Well you took so long, we had to have dessert alone” she says, moving Toffee closer, nibbling at his shoulder… 

The game has changed… How much can they tease each other before Sidon and Dorian snap, separate them and have their OWN dessert.

As for where this is going… well it’s not like Toffee and Niko don’t have all the time to make more cupcakes and find out.


End file.
